


now and forever

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sweet boyfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Soobin wants to break up, or so he thinks. Sookai. Drabble. Fluff. Keyword: Remember.





	now and forever

"Hueningie, do you still remember when we first kissed?" Soobin starts with a smile.

Huening slightly nods, lips falling into a smile though it’s slightly strained. The speech seems familiar.

“I do.” He says. “What about it?”

"Well then, do you remember how in the beginning there was so much chemistry, so many sparks?" he asks.

Once again Huening nods, fearing the worst because he’s finally recalled where he’d heard this line before. He remembers that he'd received this speech too many times. Had been told so many times. Heard it so many times.

But this time, it came from the boy he’s loved since he was fifteen.

So how could he keep a straight face?

"Do you still remember? It felt so magical, but now—" Soobin continues but then suddenly interrupted by Huening.

"It's ok, hyung." Huening cuts him off with a whisper, fighting back tears. He can’t take it anymore. “You don't have to finish. I u-understand.”

This is it.

Soobin is dumping him.

Huening wants to cry because it hurts so badly to let him go.

"No, listen. I’m not finished." Soobin frowns when he notices his pained face. "Kai, you know that I fall in love to easily. I can have chemistry with any guy. I can go up to about any random man and make sparks fly. But now, with you—" he pauses. "But now, with you, it feels so... perfect. It's like every time we kiss it's the most right thing I’ve ever felt. I’ve never felt this with anyone but you, and I want you to know that."

Huening blinks back his tears at the emotional confession, though he knows that nothing could hide his teary eyes. He hears Soobin let out a sigh of relief and a slight chuckle.

“You’re thinking about stupid things again, aren’t you?" Soobin says softly as he wraps his arms around him. “I love you, Huening. So damn much. Don’t ever forget that.”

And that's all he needs.


End file.
